Collect This
Collect This! is the fiftieth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot At Undertown, Ben and Rook are playing a game of soccer with some citizens. Rook manages to get ahead, but Ben transforms into Kickin Hawk to speed past Rook and kicks the ball into the goal. However, the force of the kick sends the ball through the net and into Pakmar's lamp shop, completely destroying it. Pakmar faints from the experience. Suddenly, Solid Plugg is seen robbing a nearby bank. Blarney T. Hokestar then appears, asking about the bank robbery. Suddenly, a man appears onto the scene, calling himself "Ben Tennyson" and the Undertown citizens believe he is the real Ben. Kickin Hawk reverts back into Ben, utterly confused. The man 'transforms' into Unitaur and speeds toward Solid Plugg. Ben believes that it's someone from an alternate timeline, but Rook says it's the "Ben 10 Show" and that's (the actor) Ben. Unitaur fires balls at Solid Plugg, but Plugg says that the sporemax makes him immune. The actor morphs back into himself and suddenly takes out one of Hokestar's Miracle Elixirs, saying it's now 100% Screegit free. The actor drinks the elixir and appears to have gained more muscle mass. The actor then gets into a small battle with Solid Plugg but Ben, having seen enough, transforms into Articguana and freezes the actor's arm. Hokestar angrily tells the crew to "cut" and yells at Articguana for ruining the scene. The actor shrinks his arm, making the block of ice fall off while Plugg talks with Hokestar. Hokestar says he then has to pay the "real" Ben money, but Articguana replies that he is Ben. However, Hokestar simply continues to roll his film and the actor talks to Articguana. Hokestar then calls for "Gwevin" to appear and it turns out to be Simian, much to Articguana's surprise. Simian fires webs at Articguana, trapping him down and Simian quietly tells Articguana to trust him and he'll explain everything later. Articguana frees himself and then goes after Hokestar, but the Ben actor morphs into Unitaur and stops Articguana. The actor then tries to picks up Solid Plugg, but Plugg says that his technorganisites are weakening the Earth. Hokestar yells cut while the citizens cheer and Ben digs himself out of the trash, saying that Plugg was just robbing a bank. Hokestar then sets up a stand, saying that people can get the chance to have their pictures taken with the "real" Ben. As the actor poses at the cameras, Ben walks up and says that he is not even wearing an Omnitrix. The actor says he knows who Ben is, but thinks that he is trying to copy him. Ben is surprised to see that Rook is in line. Rook tells him that it's how he imagined Ben before seeing him in person. Ben suspects that it's not just a television show after hearing from Simian that it was. Hokestar is happy with his sales and is ready to go to the surface and the actor quotes "It's payback time!". Ben and Rook follow Hokestar's group up to Bellwood, where Solid Plugg begins to act. Plugg then lets out some technorganisites from a small container and the actor, with Simian, arrive at the scene. The actor morphs into an alien he calls Slapstrike while Ben and Rook arrive and Ben transforms into Diamondhead. Solid Plugg runs from Slapstrike and Slapstrike accidentally hits a gasoline truck, making it fall off the bridge. Everyone, including Slapstrike, run from the scene, but Diamondhead manages to stop the truck from crashing too hard on the ground. The people of Bellwood cheer for Diamondhead and he runs over to Hokestar's group, reverting back into Ben. Ben yells at his actor, saying he put real people in danger, but the actor still thinks of Ben trying to get a role in the television show. Simian agrees with the actor, while Plugg asks Rook to help him gather the technorganisites. Hokestar and Simian begin talking and Simian manages to get Hokestar into agreeing into having the Ben actor sign his name on a piece of Earth that can be seen from the Andromeda Galaxy. At Greenland, the words "Ben Ten" are being viewed by a satelite and the Ben actor finished signing his name. Simian begins talking with someone, telling him to "come and get it" and Ben and Rook arrive. Simian says he didn't call them, but someone else. Suddenly, a large meteor crashes down and a being appears, named Collectimus. He says he has come to collect Earth now that it's been signed by Ben. Collectimus activates his machines, which trap the Earth in a cube. Ben yells at Simian for selling the planet. Ben says to Collectimus that he just cannot collect the Earth. Rook then says it's against galactic law and prepares to arrest Collectimus and Simian. However, Collectimus says he is above the galactic law and begins to attack Ben and Rook. Rook fires at Collectimus using his Proto-Tool, but Collectimus deflects the blasts by putting up a forcefield around himself. Ben then agrees to reason with Collectimus over smoothies and Collectimus gladly agrees, warping everyone to Mr. Smoothy. Collectimus remarks that he liked the old sign better (revealing that he knew Ben rebuilt the universe in So Long, And Thanks For All The Smoothies). The actor then reveals himself to being a Sludgepuppy. Simian tells Collectimus that they still have a deal and Collectimus says that the money is in Simian's account. Unfortunately for Simian, Collectimus has a plan on collecting Simian as well and quickly stops Ben and Rook from interfering. Collectimus traps Simian in a card and plans on taking the "real" Ben as well. The Ben actor begins to cry and Ben transforms into Astrodactyl to free himself and Rook, who were trapped by Collectimus. Astrodactyl and Rook begin to attack Collectimus, but he easily fights them off. Ben then offers something better to Collectimus including a replica Annhilaarg, but Collectimus doesn't agree. Ben then offers an original Ben 10 t-shirt and Collectimus agrees to hand over the Earth in exchange for it in mint condition. Collectimus then gives Ben three minutes to get the t-shirt and Ben, as XLR8 hurries home to find one. XLR8 has problems finding a shirt due to most of them having food stains on them but eventually finds one and thanks his grandpa for keeping it clean. XLR8 makes it back in time before reverting back into Ben and Ben hands over his t-shirt to Collectimus. Collectimus is excited to have the shirt and lets go of the Earth as promised and leaves. The actor then thanks Ben. Hokestar wants Rook to be the next Gwevin, but Rook does not agree. Ben then asks the actor to go by his own name and the actor reveals his name as Deefus Veeblepister. Hokestar sobs at this, knowing that his show will be over, while Solid Plugg suffers from a "smoothy brain freeze." Major Events *Simian makes his Omniverse debut. *Deefus Veeblepister and Collectimus make their debuts. *Slapstrike and Unitaur make their debuts. Characters *Ben Tennyson (11 and 16 years old) *Rook Blonko *Deefus Veeblepister (first appearance) *Blarney T. Hokestar *Solid Plugg *Kineceleran Kids **K8-E **ML-E *Pakmar (cameo) Neutral *Simian (first re-appearance) Villains *Collectimus (first appearance) Aliens Used By Ben *Kickin Hawk *Articguana *Diamondhead *Astrodactyl *XLR8 By Deefus *Unitaur (first appearance; x2) *Slapstrike (first appearance) Allusions *The term Simian uses "Jump the Root Shark" is a reference to the term "Jump the shark" and to his predator species. *Among the toys that Ben has in his room, there's a toy version of Bulkhead, from Transformers Animated. *The cards Collectimus has resemble Ben 10: Slammers game cards. *A guy dressed up in red; with blond hair, and driving a Vespa scooter, is in fact a nod to the Anime, FLCL; or Fooly Cooly, and the main character, Haruko, which is a girl. * Rook's line about not wanting to be the new Gwevin is an ironic nod to the fact that his character acts as a replacement for Gwen and Kevin. * Collectimus's line about wishing the world was darker and grittier is a reference to fans who dislike the lighter tone of Omniverse. Quotes Errors Error Rook Head.png|Error Rook head Error Omnitrix Deffis.png|Errors Omnitrix *In one scene, Unitaur's spike plate on his arm was coloured white instead of green. *In one scene Articguana's stripes on his stomach are missing. *In one scene XLR8's tail stripes are skinnier. *In one scene, Rook's face where his left cheek should be is white instead of blue. *The close captions spelled Lenopan as "Linopans". *In one scene, Articguana's shell lining is black. Trivia *Some toys resemble items/characters in Ben 10: **Some of Professor Hokestar's merchandise are items from Dimension 23 such as a Rollaway toy, a hover speaker that follows Ben 23 around, and a stuffed Mr. Gyro figure. **Also some toys look similar to the Cow Alien and Chicken Alien. *Even though this episode wasn't part of the Galactic Monsters arc, it had the Galactic Monsters theme song at the beginning not intended by the producers. *When seeing his actor's fake Omnitrix, Ben mentions the Omnitrix, Unitrix and Nemetrix, but not the Ultimatrix. *This episode is the 200th Ben 10 Episode in US airing order. *Kickin Hawk's voice is higher in this episode, and sounds similar to Ben's. *According to Deefus, the term "sludgepuppy" is an insult. *It is revealed that Ben keeps the shirts from when he was 11, but had a habit of not washing them when they got dirty. *Collectimus reveals that he knows that Ben changed the universe in So Long, And Thanks For All The Smoothies, when he sees that the Mr. Smoothy's sign is different. *Kickin Hawk's name is said in this episode. *Ben gave one of his old shirts to Collectimus. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes